Surprise
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Prentiss and Hotch are together and are expecting a baby. Each team member helps her in their own way.
1. Chapter 1 Surprise

Description: Prentiss has a surprise announcement.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the waitress in this chapter.

* * *

"Family is just accident... They don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are." -Marsha Norman

* * *

The BAU team, Jack, Henry, Will and Kevin are all out have dinner and Prentiss has something important to tell Hotch.

Everyone was sitting down except for Hotch and Jack. They were fighting who was going to sit beside Prentiss since Rossi was sitting on the other side of her.

"No, I want to sit by Emily!" Jack shouted to his dad.

"No, I want to sit beside her." Hotch said with a serious look on his face.

"Well you see her more than I do because you work with her." Jack said.

"Well she's my fiancée and I'm sitting by her." Hotch said stating a point.

"Emily loves me more." Jack said looking directly into his father's eyes without blinking.

"It's true Aaron I love him more." Emily said with a wink.

"Told you so." Jack said.

"Well I'm still sitting by her." Hotch told his son.

Jack and Hotch was still fighting, until Rossi intervene.

"Jack you can have my seat." Rossi told him. "Since some people don't know when to grow up." He said looking at Hotch.

"Thank you, Uncle Dave." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome." Rossi told him.

"Rossi, what did you mean by some people don't know when to grow up?" Hotch asked.

"Not to mention any names Aaron Hotchner." Rossi said looking over his shoulder.

Rossi and Hotch sat down. Hotch next to Prentiss and Rossi next to Hotch.

"JJ and Will are you glad Henry isn't like that." Hotch asked them.

"I actually thought it was cute of Jack and you fighting who was going to sit beside Emily." JJ said.

"I did too. Henry hasn't done anything yet to embarrass us." Will said.

At that moment Henry begin to yell at the waitress, which cause JJ and Will to cover their faces with their hands because they were getting embarrassed by their son.

"Waitress, I'm hungry." Henry yelled at her.

"I think we spoken to soon." JJ said.

"I would say so." Will said.

The waitress came over to take their orders. Then she went to the kitchen to place their orders.

She came back five minutes later with their orders.

"I'm sorry about my son early for yelling at you." JJ said apologizing to the waitress.

"I'm sorry too about him." Will said also apologizing to the waitress.

"I was having a bad day, and when your son did that, he made me smile." The waitress told them before leaving.

They enjoyed their food and talk among themselves about different things.

Prentiss was trying to figure out the best time to tell Hotch something that she needed to tell him.

She decides to whisper it to him because she didn't want the others to hear.

Prentiss whisper something to Hotch which caused him to spit his drink all over Kevin who was sitting across from him.

"You're what… you're pregnant." A very shocked Hotch said.

"Thanks for broadcasting the news. I wasn't ready to tell the others yet and you're mad at me now." A teary eye Prentiss said.

"Daddy, why did you make Emily cry? You need to apologize to her." Jack angrily said.

"I shouted something that I shouldn't have and that's why I made Emily cry." Hotch told Jack.

"Daddy, when Emily or anyone tells you a secret they don't what you to shout the secret out to everyone. You still need to apologize to Emily." Jack told Hotch.

"Em, I'm sorry for shouting out that you're pregnant for everyone to hear and no I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprise about the wonderful news." Hotch said apologizing to Emily.

"I forgive you, but I'm still upset at you for shouting out I'm pregnant when I wasn't ready to tell them." Prentiss said to Hotch.

"I'm really sorry for shouting out the exciting news for everyone to hear, but Emily why didn't you want to tell the others yet?" Hoch asked.

"I wasn't ready to tell them yet because I'm afraid I won't know what to do and I'm afraid I'm going to be a terrible mother." Prentiss said.

"Em, I think if you need any help the team will help you when you need it and you're not going to be a terrible mother because you're great with Jack and Jack adores you very much." Hotch told her.

"Yeah you're probably right the team would help me if I need it and you don't think I'm going to be a terrible mother. I also adore Jack very much too and love him." Prentiss said, before giving Hotch a quick kiss.

"Emily, Hotch is right if you need any help we will help you. I know I will. Em you're great with Jack and I don't think you're going be a terrible mother either." JJ told her.

The rest of the team told her the same thing if she needs any help they will help her.

"Kevin, I'm sorry about spitting my drink all over you and I'll pay to have your shirt clean." Hotch said apologizing to him.

"Thank you, but you don't need to pay to have my shirt clean. I will do it myself and congratulations to Emily, Jack and you." Kevin said to Hotch.

"Yes, congratulations to you guys." Garcia told them.

"I also want to congratulation you guys on the wonderful news too." Reid said.

"Jack are you excited about the news?" Morgan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm very excited about the news!" Jack exclaimed. "Does this mean I'm going to be a brother?" he asked.

"Yes, sweetie you're going to be a brother and I think you're going to be amazing brother." Prentiss told him.

"I think I'm going to love being a brother. Em I think you're going to be a terrific mother." Jack said.

Jack kissed Prentiss on the cheek and afterwards Prentiss hugged Jack.

* * *

The end of chapter one. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Fifteen Anymore

Description: Rossi talks to Prentiss about telling her mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rossi walked out of his office and saw a two month pregnant Prentiss sitting at her desk finishing some paper work up.

He decides to go down to the bullpen and see how she's been and talk to her.

"Where's everyone at?" Rossi asked as soon as he was coming down the stairs.

"JJ went home to Henry and Will, Garcia is out with Kevin. I'm not sure were Morgan and Reid are, but I'm pretty sure Morgan is using Reid to pickup chicks and Hotch went to go get Jack." Prentiss said answering Rossi's question.

"Oh, okay. Oh, wait Morgan is using Reid to pickup chicks. I can see Morgan doing that using Reid to pickup chicks." Rossi said in an amused tone.

"Yeah how do you think I got Hotch?" Prentiss commented.

"You used Reid to pickup Hotch?" a confused Rossi asked. "I thought Hotch asked you out." He said.

"Yes, Hotch asked me out, but it would have been hilarious using Reid if Hotch didn't ask me out." Prentiss said. "I've got a great idea if you're looking for wife number four you can use Reid to pick her up and you're story is that your son who is going to be Reid needs a mother and that's how you can get wife number four." She said teasing him.

"Have you told your mother?" Rossi asked.

"Rossi, you're not going to make my mother your wife number four and you're definitely not going to use Reid to pick her up." Prentiss said in a shocked voice.

"No not that… I mean about the baby." Rossi said.

"Did Hotch talk to you before he left?" Prentiss asked in a tone of disbelief and anger.

Rossi was in disbelief as well… why had he asked that when he knew Emily didn't really like talking to her mom and Hotch didn't talk to him before he left. If he did Rossi knew Hotch would be dead by the time Prentiss got home tonight.

"Hotch didn't talk to me." He mumbled quickly.

"He better not have talk to you or I'm going to make his life a living hell for the next seven months." She spat. "I'm going to tell you the something that I'd told him when he asked me if I'd told her yet."

"Which is what?" Rossi asked cautiously.

"Not until the baby is born or after the baby turns eighteen." Prentiss stated.

"Emily you're not fifteen anymore. I know you were scared then to tell your mother, but you have nothing to be afraid of now. I think you should call her and tell her before the baby is born." Rossi told her, before handing the phone to her.

"I'll guess you're right. I have nothing to be afraid of now." Prentiss said before dialing her mother's number.

Prentiss talked to her mother on the phone and told her the news about the baby.

Her mother was happy about the news.

"What did she say about it?" Rossi asked as soon as Prentiss got off the phone.

"She's excited about the news and she's coming down in a few weeks." Prentiss said.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Rossi asked.

"No it wasn't too bad. How about we go and get you wife number four now. Prentiss asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't think I need a wife number four." Rossi said before walking out of the bullpen with Prentiss following him.

"Oh, come on you need a wife number four." She said teasing him.

"I think three of them are enough." Rossi said with a smile.

Prentiss and Rossi got into the elevator and left the BAU.

* * *

The End of chapter two. Tell me what you thought. Chapter three up soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Secret Revealed

Description: Elizabeth takes Emily shopping.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jack, Prentiss and Hotch are at home eating breakfast and waiting for Elizabeth to show up. It's been a few weeks since Prentiss called her mother and told her the news.

"Emily are you ready for today?" Hotch asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"No not really. She's probably going to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't have gotten pregnant before marriage." Prentiss complained while getting Jack some cereal.

"Your mother wouldn't give you a lecture because she would've when you called her about three weeks ago." Hotch said.

"Look Aaron you don't know Ambassador Prentiss like I do." Prentiss said as she slump down on one of the chairs at the table.

I know I don't know your mother like you do, but she deserves to know before the baby is born. If you want to take someone's head off you better make it Rossi's because he's the one who talked you into telling your mother." Hotch told her.

"You know what you're right if I want to take someone's head off it would be Rossi's." Prentiss said. "What are Jack and you doing today?" she asked.

"I was joking about you taking Rossi's head off and Jack and I are going to the park today." Hotch said with a smile.

"Oh I won't take his head off, but why can't I go with Jack and you to the park?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, daddy why can't Emily go with us to the park?" Jack asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Emily's mom is coming over to spend time with her because she hasn't seen Emily for a while. That's why Emily can't go to the park with us." Hotch said.

"Is Emily's mom going to take her shopping for the baby?" Jack asked.

"Elizabeth probably will take Emily shopping today for the baby." Hotch said looking at him.

"Emily I think you should go with your mom today because the baby doesn't have anything yet and next time daddy and me go to the park you can go with us." Jack said, before giving Prentiss a hug.

"Jack, you're right the baby doesn't have anything yet so I will go with my mom to get some stuff for the baby, but next time you and your dad goes to the park I get to go with you guys." Prentiss said.

"Daddy, can Emily go to the park next time with us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she can and maybe next time we go maybe Emily will have the baby." Hotch told Jack.

Jack just smiled at Hotch when Hotch told him that. Five minutes later Elizabeth showed up.

Jack ran towards the door and as soon as he head Elizabeth knocked on the door.

"Hi, Emily's mommy!" an excited Jack said as soon as he opened the door.

"Hello, Jack." Elizabeth said, smiling at him.

"Are you going to take Emily shopping today?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Emily is going shopping with me so we can get the baby some stuff." Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to get Emily for you." Jack said as he starting running into the kitchen.

"Whoa buddy! You better slow down a bit." Hotch said, after Jack ran into him.

"Sorry, I'm going to get Emily for her mom." Jack said, apologizing to him.

"Okay, go tell Emily her mom is here." Hotch told him.

Jack went to Emily and took her by the hand and led her to Elizabeth.

"Here you go Emily's mom." Jack said, before letting go of Emily's hand.

"Thank you. You're a very helpful little boy." Elizabeth said.

"Jack we should go now so Emily and Elizabeth can go shopping." Hotch said.

Hotch and Jack went to the park while Prentiss and Elizabeth went shopping.

Elizabeth and Emily are in the store looking at baby furniture and other baby stuff.

"You can get anything you want for the baby. Elizabeth told Emily.

"Well I will, but I don't know want to get for the baby." Prentiss said.

"Emily have you bought anything for the baby yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No because I don't know want the baby needs and don't need." She explained.

"The baby is going to need a car seat, a basinet, a crib, a stroller and we will get everything we think the baby will need and don't need." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Let's get the stuff because I'm getting hungry now." Prentiss demanded.

Elizabeth bought everything that Emily needed for the baby and what they think the baby needs and don't need.

"Okay let's go get something to eat now." Elizabeth said.

Emily and Elizabeth left the store to get something to eat.

They found a restaurant they both like eating at and afterwards Emily had something to tell her mother.

"I need to tell you something." Prentiss said.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Elizabeth asked.

"When I was fifteen I got pregnant and had an abortion." Prentiss said with fear in her voice.

"I know and I should have been there for you when you needed me the most." Elizabeth said, trying to fight the tears and also trying not to upset Emily.

"How do you know?' Prentiss asked, also trying to fight the tears. "I never told because I was afraid you would lose your job and for that you would ship me off somewhere." She said with tears running down her face.

"I had a feeling and a mother knows her children. I would never ship you off if you told me, but I've probably would have been upset with you for a while and my job cost me my relationship with you so I wouldn't have cared if your mistake cost me my job." Elizabeth said, while comforting her daughter.

Elizabeth comforted Emily for a while and wiped her tears away.

"We should get going now. It's getting late and if we don't get going now Jack would want to look for us and Aaron would probably have a search party looking for us." Emily said with a little laugh before getting up and walking to the car with Elizabeth.

"I just want to make one more stop. I want to get Jack something." Elizabeth said.

"I think they can wait a little more so you can get Jack something." Prentiss said.

Elizabeth went into a store and got Jack something and she and Emily went home to Jack and Hotch.

"What did you get for the baby?" Hotch asked.

"We got a car seat, a basinet, a crib, a stroller and we got everything we thought the baby would need and don't need. I didn't think the baby would need certain things, but my mom told me what the baby needed." Prentiss said.

Hotch smiled at her after she told him that.

"Uh… Em, what didn't you think the baby would need?" Hotch asked, still smiling at her.

"I didn't think the baby would need a car seat." She exclaimed.

"Yeah the baby is going to need a carseat. The car seat is to keep the baby safe in the car." Hotch explained.

"I know that after my mom told me." Prentiss said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, thank you for the stuff for the baby." Hotch said.

"You're welcome and Jack I got something for you." Elizabeth said.

What is it?" Jack asked, before he went over to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had bought him a remote control car which Jack was very happy about.

"Thank you, Emily's mommy!" Jack said, while hugging her.

"I'm glad you like it." Elizabeth told him. "I'm going to go now, but I will see you guys soon." She said.

"Thank you, for today." Emily said when she went up to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"You're welcome, and you can tell me anything you want because I want be mad at you." Elizabeth said, while giving Emily a hug and a kiss on the cheek also.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear ideas you guys have for upcoming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 Angry

Description: Someone at the BAU makes Prentiss angry.

Disclaimer: I only own Agent Victors.

* * *

Garcia sat in her office drinking a cup of coffee and watched in shocked as Kevin ate one of his famous bacon doughnuts. She loves when he visits her at work, but when he eats one of his bacon doughnuts she just wish he wouldn't eat them near her because it makes her feel sick.

Both Kevin and Garcia jumped when a five month pregnant Prentiss barged right in because they weren't for sure if she was going to yell at them or shoot them.

"Kevin you need to leave." Prentiss demanded.

"Emily, you just can't come in here and tell Kevin to leave." Garcia said, slightly frightened at the five month pregnant Agent Prentiss standing in front of her.

"Number one I can visit by girlfriend at work and numb-" Kevin started, but he was cut off by Emily.

"Kevin, I know you can visit Garcia during work and I didn't mean to tell you to leave, but I just want to talk to Garcia alone." Prentiss said.

With that Kevin started to leave Garcia's office, but Prentiss stopped him.

"Kevin are you pregnant too?" Prentiss asked with a bright smile.

"Uh no I'm not pregnant. Why do you think I'm pregnant?" Kevin asked.

"Well you were eating a bacon doughnut when I came in here, so I just thought you were craving a bacon doughnut because you're pregnant too." Prentiss said with a small laugh.

"I just like eating bacon doughnuts." Kevin told her, before heading back to his office.

"Leave the doughnuts here." Prentiss said, seeing Kevin with the box of doughnuts in his hands.

Kevin gave the box of doughnuts to her and left.

"Okay Emily want to you need to talk about because when you came in here it looked like you were angry and slightly upset about something." Garcia said.

"I'm angry because one of the newbie's called me fat and he said that he was going to bring Hotch down so he can get his job." a furious Prentiss said.

"Which one was it?" Garcia asked.

"Agent Victors is the one." Prentiss said.

"I'm going to slip something in his file to make sure he never moves up at the BAU and then we are going to find him, so I can yell at him for calling you fat." Garcia said with an evil smile.

"What are you going to slip in Agent Victors' file?" Prentiss asked cautiously.

"I'm going to find some dirt on him that he doesn't want anyone to know about." Garcia said, while typing on her computer.

Prentiss watched as Garcia searched for some dirt on Agent Victors.

Garcia found some dirt on him that he probably didn't want anyone to know about.

"That information could be useful." Prentiss said.

"I'm already ahead of you babe. I've already put it in his file so let's go and find him so I can yell at him." Garcia said with a smile.

Garcia and Prentiss left Garcia's office to find Agent Victors. They found him in the break room and he was getting a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey jackass don't call my friend fat ever again. She's pregnant you idiot." Garcia yelled at him which caused him to spill his coffee down his shirt.

"I didn't call her fat." He said, a little frighten by the two women standing in front of him.

"So you're going to deny calling my friend fat?" Garcia asked.

"He's probably going to deny about wanted to bring Hotch down." Prentiss said, as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm going to bring your fiancée down and take his job you fat…" Agent Victors said, but cut off by Garcia.

"So you did call her fat early and you just called her fat." She said as she slapped him across the face.

"How do you think you're going to bring Hotch down?" Prentiss asked him.

"I'm going to find some information on him that will destroy his career and I'm going to report him when he misrepresent the Bureau." He said.

"Oh I don't think you're going to bring him down and you're not going to move up at the BAU." Prentiss said, stepping even closer to him now.

Agent Victors was getting scared now which made him scream out for help and at that time the rest of the team was stepping out of the elevator.

"Was that a scream?" Reid asked.

"Yeah it sounds like it's coming from the break room." JJ said.

The team went to the break room and saw that Emily had Agent Victors penned in the corner and Garcia standing next to Emily.

"Get your fiancée away from me." Agent Victors said, seeing Hotch.

"What did you do to make her angry?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing, your fiancée is crazy." He told Hotch.

"Oh don't you lie to him." Garcia scolded.

"What did he do?" Morgan asked.

Garcia went to the rest of the team and told them what he did.

"This isn't going to end soon, so I'm going to go and make some popcorn." JJ said with a smile.

JJ left to get some popcorn.

"Hotch are you going to do something?" Rossi asked seeing that Emily had her hand resting on her gun.

"No she's got this and she's not going to use her gun on him. She's just scaring him." Hotch said.

"I quit." A frighten Agent Victors said.

"Your loss then." Prentiss told him as she stepped back from him.

Agent Victors walked away from the corner and grabbed her wrist and raised his other hand back to smack her, which caused Hotch to punch him.

"Don't ever touch my fiancée again." Hotch said with a serious look on his face.

"You're crazy just like her." Agent Victors said.

With this Prentiss kicked him right between the legs. Agent Victors left the BAU in pain, bent over and holding his crotch.

"Oh man it's already over. I just got this popcorn. JJ said, as soon as she got back. "What did I miss?" she asked.

The team told her what she missed.

"Hotch if you take some time off after the baby is born. I'm not filling in for you because I don't want Emily coming after me." Morgan said.

"I don't think Emily will come after you if you fill in for me." Hotch told him.

"Just know that I know where you live Morgan if you don't step down when he returns." Prentiss warned him.

"I promise I will step down when Hotch returns." Morgan quickly said, before going to his desk.

"Garcia, thank you for help me with Agent Victors." Prentiss said.

"No problem if there's anyone else that makes you angry let me know." Garcia said.

"There's no else and Garcia, thank you for making me smile. You always make someone smile when they're having a bad day." Prentiss told her with smile.

* * *

No man was hurt in the making of this chapter. Oh wait a minute, there was a man; nevermind I wouldn't consider him as a man. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Life Is Too Short

Description: Reid teaches Prentiss one of his magic tricks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hotch and a six month pregnant Prentiss walked through the doors of the BAU when one of Reid's physic magic tricks hit Prentiss' head.

JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Rossi who was all standing around Reid's desk as he demonstrated the physic magic trick that hit Prentiss was all smiles when the rocket took off, but when they saw where it landed their smiles turned to horror.

"Hope to see you later Spence." JJ said before going to her office, but really she wanted to stay there and see if Emily would yell at him.

"You better hope she isn't angry like she was last month if you remember what she did to Agent Victors." Garcia whispered, before going to her office.

"Pretty boy you better hope she doesn't kick you like she did Agent Victors, if she's angry." Morgan told him, before heading to the break room for some coffee.

"If I was you I will be hoping Hotch is the one that comes after you. You don't want Emily because she probably will shoot you or do what she did to Agent Victors to you." Rossi said before going up to his office.

Reid who was now facing Prentiss and Hotch was hoping Prentiss wasn't angry.

"I'm so sorry Emily." He said apologizing to her.

"How come one of his physic magic tricks hits me every time I come through these doors? How come it can't be someone else?" she angrily asked.

"Reid doesn't mean to hit you every time you walk through the door." Hotch insured her. "You mean like Strauss." He quickly said.

"I know Reid doesn't mean to hit me with one of his rockets." Prentiss said. "Yeah like Strauss just for once." She said with a huge smile across her face.

Hotch knew he shouldn't have said Strauss' name, but it just came out, but really he was laughing in the inside because seeing Strauss get hit with one of Reid's physic magic tricks he found quite funny not that he would tell Emily that because she's probably have Reid do his trick and try to hit Strauss.

Emily was trying to bend over to get the little capsule, but was having trouble because her bump was getting bigger by the day which causes Hotch to laugh seeing Emily try to bend down to get the little capsule.

"I will get it for you." Hotch said, as he picked the capsule up and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"I'm going to my office, but if you need me just yell." Hotch said, before giving her a kiss.

"You and I are going to do one of your physic magic tricks and see if we can hit Strauss." Prentiss said when she threw the capsule at Reid.

"You're not angry?" Reid asked.

"I was at first, but now I want to see Strauss get hit since Hotch mentioned her name." Prentiss told him.

"That is something I would like to see too, but how do we get Strauss to come up here?" Reid asked.

"Well Hotch told me before we came to work that Strauss was going to talk with him." Prentiss told him.

"Let's get started then." Reid said.

"I know turn around because you're not going to show me how it's done." Prentiss said as she turns the other way.

"You don't have to turn around you can watch." Reid said.

"Really." Prentiss said with a smile

Prentiss watched as Reid prepared everything for the physic magic trick.

"Is she coming?" Reid asked.

"Here she comes!" an excited Prentiss said.

Strauss walked through the doors of the BAU and got hit by the rocket that Reid and Prentiss prepared.

She wasn't too happy about it, but Prentiss and Reid couldn't stop laughing when it hit her head.

"Agents Prentiss and Reid to my office now." Strauss shouted, which cause Hotch to come out of his office.

"Ma'am it wasn't their fault. I told them to do it." Hotch said trying to take the blame.

"I don't believe you Agent Hotchner, but if it's true why would you tell them to do it?" Strauss asked.

"Well my son Jack and Emily told me that life is too short not to have fun and sometimes you need to have fun they told me." Hotch said with a smile.

"Was this fun for you?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, but I think it was more fun for Emily." Hotch said, seeing a smile on Emily's face.

"Are you to going to suspend the three of us?" Reid asked, scared.

"No, just don't let it happen again." Strauss said.

We will try not do it again, but it was fun seeing you get hit." Prentiss said with a grin.

* * *

The end of chapter five. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hero

Description: Morgan gets shot while working on a case.

Disclaimer: I only own the doctor and nurse in this chapter.

* * *

A six and a half month pregnant Prentiss and Morgan stood outside a house in Washington D.C. getting ready to enter it with their guns drawn.

Morgan entered the house first with Prentiss following close behind him. They searched the first floor of the house. No sign of their unsub.

They heard movement coming from the second floor of the house and went to check it out.

Morgan checked the first room on the upstairs and Prentiss checked the second room. Both rooms were cleared.

Prentiss heard something coming from the last room of the upstairs hallway. She went to check the room. Morgan was just a few steps behind her.

The unsub was in the room sitting in a chair with a gun.

When Prentiss opened the door the unsub had the gun leveled at her abdomen.

"Prentiss get down!" Morgan shouted.

Prentiss got down and the unsub ended up shooting Morgan in the abdomen instead.

Prentiss shot the unsub in the chest afterwards. She then went to Morgan and called for the ambulance, while putting pressure on Morgan's wound.

The medics showed up five minutes later and took Morgan to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later Hotch and the rest of the team showed up at the hospital.

"Where are Agents Morgan and Prentiss?" Hotch asked, as soon as he reached the nurse station.

"Agent Morgan is in surgery and a doctor is examining Agent Prentiss." The nurse told him.

"Why is a doctor examining her?" a worried Hotch asked.

"We just want to make sure everything is fine with the baby and her." The nurse said.

"Is everything all right with the baby and her?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, everything is fine with both of them." The nurse said.

"May I see her?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, she's in room four, but the doctor should be done by now and Agent Prentiss should be out here any minute now." The nurse said.

Hotch took off to be with Prentiss and when he got there the doctor was just leaving.

"Emily, are you okay?" Hotch asked, as soon as he enter the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but the doctor isn't going to be okay if he comes back." Prentiss growled.

"Oh I don't think he's coming back." Hotch said.

"Good if he did come back I was going to have to hurt him." Prentiss said.

"He was just doing his job." Hotch told her.

"I know he was doing his job, but he was taking forever and I just want to know how Morgan is doing." Prentiss said.

"Morgan is in surgery that is all I know, but I don't know if the rest of the team has heard anything else on him." Hotch said.

"Can we go and see if the rest of the team has heard anything yet on Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes." Hotch said.

Prentiss and Hotch left the hospital room and went to the visitor lounge where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Any word on Morgan yet?' Hotch asked.

"No, nothing yet." Rossi said.

"I'm going to get some coffee for everyone, and Prentiss I'll get you some water." Garcia said.

"We'll go with you." JJ and Reid said.

"Get Aaron some water too." Prentiss said.

"Why do I have to drink water?" Hotch asked.

"Because you're the one who got me pregnant. And if I have to suffer, so do you." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss, that's kind of mean." Garcia told her.

"Uh Pen, she's right. He is the one who did it to her." JJ said with a grin.

JJ, Reid and Garcia left to go get the waters and coffee.

"You guys think we should get Hotch some coffee?" Reid asked when they got to the cafeteria.

"No, not unless you want Emily to kill you Spence." JJ said with a smile.

"I really don't think I want to die right now." Reid said.

They got the coffee and the waters and went back to the visitors lounge.

"None of the coffees better not be Hotch's." Prentiss said pointing at the coffee.

"No, none of them is his, but genius boy over here was going to get him coffee." Garcia said.

"Yeah, but I talked him out of it because I told him that you would kill him if he bought coffee back for Hotch." JJ said.

"Smart move genius boy for listening to JJ." Prentiss said to Reid.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

Rossi sat between Hotch and Prentiss drinking his cup of coffee and teasing Hotch.

"Um I love coffee." Rossi said, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up Dave." Hotch angrily said.

"Don't you just wish you could have some?" Rossi asked while taking another sip of his coffee.

"Dave, I'm serious. Shut up." Hotch angrily said again.

"Quit teasing him." Prentiss said as she spilled the coffee all over Rossi.

"Ow, she burned me!" Rossi complained.

"Well you shouldn't have been teasing him." Prentiss told him.

"I'm going to sit with JJ, Garcia and Reid." Rossi said.

Rossi got up and went to sit with JJ, Garcia and Reid.

"Emily, do you what to go home for a while and sleep?" Hotch asked.

"No, I want to stay here until I get to see Morgan." She said.

"Okay, we will stay here so you can see Morgan." Hotch said. "Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't thought of any names for the baby yet." Prentiss said.

"How about for a boy Thomas Cade Hotchner, Michael Benjamin Hotchner or James Raylan Hotchner? And for a girl how about Paget Elise Hotchner, Audrianna Jo Hotchner or Milania Lauren Hotchner?" Hotch suggested.

"They're all good names." Prentiss stated plainly.

"Please tell me you don't have names picked out like Abner, Olive, Beatrice, Gertrude, Harry, or Walter?" Hotch asked.

"No, I don't have any of them names picked out and I don't like the name Nina." Prentiss said.

"Good and I don't like the name Nina either. How come you don't like the name Nina either?" Hotch asked.

"Because of Nina Tassler." Prentiss exclaimed.

JJ, Garcia, Reid and Rossi are taking bets on names that Prentiss may be naming the baby.

"Twenty dollars says she names the baby Snickers." JJ said.

"No, I think she will name it Resses Peanut Butter Cup." Rossi said.

"I bet you twenty dollars that she will name the baby Butterfinger." Reid said.

"She is definitely naming the kid Payday." Garcia said.

The four are laughing their asses off, until they saw the looks on Hotch and Prentiss' faces. The looks on Hotch and Prentiss' faces looked like they wanted to kill the group.

"Guys, hurry up and drink your coffee before she gets over here!" Rossi said in terror.

The other three are quickly drinking their cups of coffee before Prentiss can get up.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out of the surgery room.

"Derek Morgan." The doctor said when he saw the team.

"Yes." Hotch said.

"How is he?"Reid asked.

"He's fine and the bullet didn't hit any of his vital organs." The doctor said.

"Can we see him now?" Prentiss asked the doctor.

"Not right now. He needs his rest, but in a couple of hours you can." The doctor said.

Two hours had passed and the team goes into Morgan's room.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked him.

"Sore." Morgan said.

"You feel sore because you got shot." Reid told him.

"I know I got shot. I couldn't let the unsub shoot Emily and the baby." Morgan said.

"So you're like the baby's hero?" Garcia asked.

"I guess if you see it that way. I'm like the baby's hero." Morgan replies back. Prentiss how are you doing?" he asked her wondering how she felt.

"Great and tired." She told him.

"Hotch, why didn't you take her home." Morgan asked.

"I tried to take her home, but she wanted to see you first." Hotch said.

"Emily, go home and get some rest now." Morgan told her.

Hotch and Prentiss left the hospital and went home. The rest of the team stays behind.

"Rossi, what happened to you?" Morgan asked.

"Emily spilled my coffee all over me." Rossi said.

"Why did she do that for?" Morgan asked him.

"I was teasing Hotch since he can't have coffee right now." Rossi told him.

"Why can't he have coffee?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"He can't have coffee right now because Prentiss can't have coffee right now since she's pregnant and he has to suffer too." JJ said.

"She seems like the type to do that." Morgan said.

The team laughs at the comment.

* * *

The end of chapter six. Sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you thought. Chapter seven will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Monkey

Description: JJ, Henry and Prentiss have lunch at a restaurant.

Disclaimer: I only own the waitress in this chapter.

* * *

It's Saturday afternoon and JJ and Henry are having lunch with Prentiss who is seven months pregnant at a local restaurant.

They are looking at their menus the waitress had given them. Prentiss isn't too please with the menu.

"I can't find anything on this stupid menu that sounds good." Prentiss complained.

"Oh come on Emily there has to be something on the menu that sounds good." JJ told her.

"Well there isn't." Prentiss snapped. "Why don't you look at the menu again and see if anything sounds good to you then?" she asked.

JJ looked at the menu one more time.

"You're right there really isn't anything that sounds good, except for a few things." She said. "What about the grilled chicken with salad on the side and a glass of water?" JJ asked, while looking at the menu.

"Sure why not." Prentiss said.

Henry who wasn't even looking at the menu was pounding on the table and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Henry shouted.

"What do you want to eat?" JJ asked him.

"I want a hamburger and fries." He told her.

"Is that what you want then?" JJ asked.

"No, I want a hotdog. No, I don't want that. I want a corndog." Henry said.

"Henry, you're going to have a hamburger and fries and juice to drink." JJ said to the child.

Prentiss was laughing over the whole thing.

"You just wait until your baby gets his age. It's not going to be funny then." JJ said.

"Oh it was funny." Prentiss said with a grin.

"Waitress, I'm…" Henry said, but cut off by JJ.

"Don't you dare yell at the waitress." JJ told him.

"Oh come on JJ let him yell at the waitress. She's probably flirting with the boss right now." Prentiss said with a small laugh.

The waitress showed up a few seconds later and took their orders.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

"He will have a hamburger and fries with juice. And I will have grilled chicken with salad on the side and a glass of water.

"I will have the same thing that she is having." Prentiss said.

"I will be back in ten minutes with your food." The waitress said.

Ten minutes had passed and they hadn't gotten their food yet.

"She did say ten minutes?" Prentiss angrily asked.

"Yeah." JJ said.

"She is probably back there flirting with the boss." Prentiss hissed.

The waitress came out with their food.

"I'm sorry about the wait." The waitress said when she reached their table.

"That's okay." JJ said.

They ate their food and afterwards JJ was talking to Prentiss.

"So Emily can Hotch drink coffee yet?" JJ asked cautiously.

"No, he has to suffer with me, but he did try to sneak some the other morning until Jack caught him." Prentiss explained.

"Is Jack still excited about the baby?" JJ asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he is. I think if Aaron and I would let him he would move his bed into the baby's room." Prentiss said.

That's good. He seems like he is going to be protective of the baby." JJ said.

"I would say so too that he is going to be protective of the baby." Prentiss said agreeing with JJ.

"Mommy monkey!" Henry shouted.

"Honey there is no monkey here." JJ said.

"Mommy monkey." Henry said while pointing at Prentiss' bump this time.

"Oh my God, he thinks my baby is a monkey. What if he is right?" a freaked out Prentiss asked.

"Emily your baby is not a monkey. He's been calling everything a monkey ever since Will and I took him to the zoo because the monkeys were his favorite." JJ told her.

"He could be right JJ." Prentiss said.

"I doubt he is." JJ said.

"Why would you doubt your own son?" Prentiss asked.

"Well let's see he's two and a half years old and he's been calling everything a monkey ever since he went to the zoo." JJ stated.

"I still think he could be right." Prentiss said.

"Emily, your baby is not a monkey." JJ said again.

"Yeah, right and next time you're going to tell me that you're the tooth fairy. I'm not going to believe you on that one." Prentiss said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not the tooth fairy." JJ said. "Emily are you a monkey or is Hotch and Jack a monkey?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a monkey and neither is Hotch or Jack." Prentiss stated plainly.

"See your baby is not going to be a monkey since you're not a monkey and neither is Hotch. And Jack isn't a monkey either." JJ explained to her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Prentiss asked, sounding embarrassed about her earlier behavior.

"Well maybe it's because you were listening to a two and a half year old and believed him that your baby was a monkey." JJ said smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier." Prentiss said apologizing to her.

"It's okay. Let's go before Henry calls your baby an elephant and you start to believe him on that one too." JJ said.

At that moment Henry spoke up, well more like shouted.

"Mommy elephant!" Henry shouted pointing at Prentiss' bump again.

"He called my baby fat." Prentiss said, trying her best not to burst into tears.

"Emily, don't listen to him. Your baby is not an elephant and your baby isn't fat." JJ said seeing that Prentiss was trying her best not to burst into tears.

"I know my baby isn't an elephant, but you should have seen your face." Prentiss said with a small laugh.

"You pretended to be upset just to see my reaction on my face?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I got you good." Prentiss said with a smile on her face.

* * *

End of chapter seven. Please review. Chapter eight will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 A Mother's Love

Description: Jack is bullied by two older kids and Prentiss defends him.

Disclaimer: I only own Dexter Spears, Janice Apricot and their moms in this chapter.

* * *

An eight months pregnant Prentiss sat at home waiting for Jessica to bring Jack home from school. Hotch and the rest of the team are out of town working a case.

Jack is standing outside the school waiting for Jessica, when these two kids start saying some stuff that upsets him.

"Jack, what are you doing? Are you waiting for your mommy?" Dexter rudely asked.

"No, he's not waiting for his mommy. His mom left him." Janice said, as if she was stating a fact.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that his mom left him because she didn't love him anymore and she couldn't stand to be near him either." Dexter said.

"My mommy did love me and she didn't leave me. She was killed by a bad guy." Jack explained with tearful eyes.

"Your mommy was killed because she didn't love you anymore." Janice rudely told Jack.

"She did love me and she died protecting me from the bad guy." Jack said with tears running down his face.

"His mom didn't die protecting him from the bad guy. She just couldn't stand to be near him and that is why she was killed." Dexter rudely said.

"And his dad's fiancée is probably going to leave after she has the baby because she probably can't stand to be near him either." Janice commented.

"That's probably why his dad is always out of town because he doesn't love him and he can't stand him either." Dexter said.

Jessica pulled up to the school a few minutes later and Jack got in the back of the car still in tears.

"Hey Jack how was your day?" Jessica asked.

Jack didn't respond back to her and she was worried about him because he always tells her about his day.

"What's the matter Jack?" Jessica asked, while looking in the review mirror and noticing that he was crying.

"Nothing." Jack muttered.

"Jack, you're obviously upset about something. Did those two kids back at the school say something to upset you?" Jessica asked.

Jack didn't say anything, but tears were pouring down his face after Jessica asked him about Dexter and Janice.

"Look Jack, as upset as you are it might help if you talk about it. If you want you can tell me what happened and maybe I can help you, but if you don't want to talk to me you can talk to Emily when you get home, since your dad is out of town." Jessica explained.

Jack sighed and put his head and his hands.

"We're here." Jessica said, as she pulled into the driveway.

Jack got out of the car and went into the house and didn't say anything to Prentiss. He went right to his room and lay down on his bed still upset.

Jessica walked into the living room where Prentiss is sitting in a chair.

"Oh hi Jessica." Prentiss said when Jessica came in. "Jack seems like he's upset about something. Do you happen to know why he's upset?" she asked.

"No, he wouldn't tell me, but I think it might have been two kids at the school that upset him." Jessica told her.

"Do you happen to know who they are?" Prentiss asked suddenly.

"No, but they were older than Jack." Jessica answered.

"I will never understand why older children pick on younger children." Prentiss said.

"Neither will I. I'm going to go now, but if you and Jack need anything while Aaron is out of town just call." Jessica said.

"Thank you, and if Jack and I need anything we will call you." I'm going to see if Jack will talk to me." Prentiss said, while walking Jessica to the door.

Prentiss made her way to Jack's room and knocked on his door to see if he would answer the door.

Jack laid on his bed sobbing.

Prentiss can hear Jack sobbing inside his room. She decides to enter his room and see's that he has tears streaming down his face.

She goes over and sits on Jack's bed and patted his back.

"Jack, do you what to tell me what happened today at school?" Prentiss asked, still patting his back.

Jack sat up on his bed and just looked down at the floor.

"No, not really." He quietly said, not even looking up at Emily.

"Jack, I promise you no matter how bad the problem is your dad will not be mad at you and neither will I." Prentiss said, as she stood up. "Do you understand me?" she asked, while kneeling down to Jack's eye level.

Jack shook his head yes at her.

"Now, do you what to tell me what happened?" Prentiss asked.

"These two kids said some things that upset me." Jack said.

"What grade are these kids in and what are their names?" Prentiss asked him.

"They're in the third grade and their names are Janice Apricot and Dexter Spears." Jack said.

"So, their older than you and what kind of name is Janice Apricot and Dexter Spears?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, their older than me and I don't know what kind of names they are." Jack stated plainly.

"I bet if Dexter Spears and Janice Apricot ever got married and had a baby they will name it Apricot Spears." Prentiss said.

"That's funny." Jack said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was funny." Prentiss said smiling. "Can you tell me what exactly happened today at school?" she asked.

"When I was waiting for Jessica, Dexter asked me if I'm waiting for my mommy and Janice said that I wasn't waiting for her because she left me. Then Dexter said that my mommy left me because she didn't love me anymore and she couldn't stand to be near me either. I told them that she did love me and she didn't leave me. She was killed by a bad guy and then Janice told me that my mom was killed because she didn't love me anymore. I said that my mom died protecting me from the bad guy. And Dexter said that my mom didn't die protecting me from the bad guy she couldn't stand to be near me and that's why she was killed." Jack explained with tears running down his face. "Is that true what they said about my mom?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Oh no that's not true at all. Your mom died protecting you from the bad guy because she loved you so much. And I think if she was still here she will do it all over again in a heartbeat. I will do the same thing that your mom did if a bad guy came after you and the baby." Prentiss said, as she wiped his tears away.

"They also said that after you have the baby you're going to leave because you can't stand to be near me and then they said that my dad doesn't love me and he can't stand to be near me either and that's why he's always out of town. Is any of that true?" Jack asked.

"No, none of that is true. I'm not going to leave you after the baby is born. You're going to be stuck with me forever and I've never thought about leaving you and your dad. You know why because I love you and your dad a lot and besides your little brother or sister needs you to look after him or her when your dad and I are away working a case. And your dad does love you and he loves to be near you." Prentiss told Jack.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed.

"Come on let's go." Prentiss said, as she took Jack's hand.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked her.

"We're going to talk to Dexter's and Janice's parents about what they did." Prentiss said.

"I don't want to go and talk to them." Jack said.

"Okay, you don't have to talk to them, but I will." Prentiss said, as she and Jack walked out of the house.

They got in the car and drove to Dexter's parent's house and when they got there Dexter's dad was not there because he was working, but his mom was there and so was Janice and her mom they were visiting them.

Mrs. Apricot and Mrs. Spears were sitting on the front porch chatting with each other, while Dexter and Janice played in the front yard.

"Mrs. Spears?" Prentiss asked when she reached the porch.

"Yes." Mrs. Spears said.

"And you must me Mrs. Apricot." Prentiss guessed.

"Yes, I'm her." Mrs. Apricot said.

"I'm, Emily Prentiss." She told them.

"What is this about?" Mrs. Spears asked suddenly.

"Your son Dexter and Mrs. Apricot's daughter Janice said some things that upset my son." Prentiss said, and yes she considers Jack as her son.

"Whatever her son and my daughter said to your son. He probably deserved it." Mrs. Apricot rudely said.

"No, he doesn't and neither does anyone else." Prentiss angrily said.

"What did my son and her daughter say then?" Mrs. Spears asked, in a not so sweet voice.

"They said that his mom was killed because she didn't love him and couldn't stand to be near him and none of that is true. She died protecting him from the bad guy because she loved him. They also told him that I was going to leave him after I have the baby which isn't true and then they told him that the only reason why his dad is always out of town because he doesn't love him and can't stand to be near him either. And that isn't true either." Prentiss told them.

"Maybe our kids are right about his mom. That she didn't love him and couldn't stand to be near him and that's why she was killed. His mom probably begged the bad guy to kill her." Mrs. Spears rudely said.

"That isn't true. She did love him and loved to be near him. His mom didn't begged the bad guy to kill her because his dad, me and the rest of the BAU team listened to her get killed over the phone." Prentiss said.

"You look like the type to leave him." Mrs. Apricot said.

"I'm not going to leave him." Prentiss told her.

"And our kids are probably right about the only reason why his dad is always out of town because he doesn't love him and can't stand to be near him and look his dad isn't here right now. His dad probably blames him for his mom's death." Mrs. Spears said.

"My son's dad does love him and loves to spend every minute with him every chance he gets. For your information his dad is away on a case that's why he can be here right now and he doesn't blame him for his mother's death." Prentiss angrily said, as she punched Mrs. Spears in the face.

Mrs. Apricot just stood there in shocked after Prentiss had punched Mrs. Spears.

"Do you have anything more to say about my son or his mother's death or even about his dad and me because if you do I can do the same thing to you what I just did to Mrs. Spears?" Prentiss asked.

"Um… no I don't have anything to say." Mrs. Apricot said.

"Come on Jack let's go. I think we're done here." Prentiss said, as she took his hand.

Prentiss and Jack are walking back to their car when Dexter and Janice are running round and almost bumped into Prentiss, but they fall face first into a puddle of mud because Jack had trip them.

"Now your kids deserved that!" Prentiss shouted to Mrs. Apricot and Mrs. Spears as she turn her head little back to them after Jack had tripped Dexter and Janice.

"Why did you do that for?" Both Dexter and Janice asked in whining voices.

"Because you almost bumped into my mom." Jack told them, as he got into the car.

"Where to now Jack?" Prentiss asked when she got into the car.

"I'm not in trouble for what I just did?" Jack asked confused.

"Nope, you were just being protective of your baby brother or sister and me and besides your dad punched a guy three months ago for grabbing my wrist and almost smacking me and your dad didn't get in trouble for that. And I didn't get in trouble for kicking the guy right between the legs." Prentiss said. "So where do you want to go now?" she asked again.

"That guy deserved what my dad and you did to him just like Dexter and Janice and their mom's deserved what they got." Jack said. "Can we go to my mom's grave?" he asked.

"You got that right they all got what they deserved and yes we can go to your mom's grave, but we have to make one quick stop to the store, so I can use the bathroom." Prentiss said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because your little brother or sister thinks my bladder is its own personal trampoline." Prentiss stated.

Jack was laughing after Prentiss had said that.

"Oh please don't make me laugh because if you do I'll probably pee myself!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I will try not to laugh, but if you pee yourself you can blame Strauss for the smell." Jack said with a little laugh.

"Jack, you're very funny." Prentiss said with a smile.

They arrived at the store a few minutes later and went inside, so Prentiss can use the restroom.

"Jack, do you have to go too?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I don't have to go." He said.

"Okay Jack I want you to stay right here by the restroom door and if someone tries to grab you I want you to use this taser on them." Prentiss said when she gave Jack a taser to use."

Prentiss went into the restroom and Jack stayed outside the door with the taser Prentiss gave him.

A few seconds later Prentiss came out of the restroom.

"Did you have to use that on anyone?" Prentiss asked while pointing to the taser.

"No." Jack said.

"Well that's good. Let's go then. Do you want to get any flowers for your mom's grave?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes, I want to get some lilies for her." Jack said.

Jack and Prentiss got the lilies and paid for them. Then they went to Haley's grave.

"Hey mommy, I got some lilies for you." Jack said, as he places the flowers on Haley's grave.

Prentiss sat on the bench a little teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, it's just this is so sweet. It' making me a little teary eyed." Prentiss said.

"Don't cry." Jack said, as he hugged her.

"I'm going to be fine and you have to tell her mom about your day." Prentiss said.

"Okay." Jack said. "Mommy guess what Emily did today for me. She helped me because these two kids at school upset me and then we went to talk to their parents about them and she called me her son and I called her my mom which I don't know if you want me too." Jack said, as he talked to Haley's grave.

"And I'm not sure if I'm supposed to call Jack my son." Prentiss said, as she talked to Haley's grave too.

"Bye mommy. Emily and I have to go because it's getting late." Jack said, as he took Prentiss hand.

They walked back to the car and got in and drove home.

"Emily, let's call my dad and see if it's okay if I call you my mom and see if it's okay if you call me your son." Jack said.

Prentiss got her cell phone out and dialed Hotch's cell phone number. Hotch's phone being to ring and he notice it was Prentiss calling.

"Oh my God you're in labor! I'm on my way!" Hotch said, as soon as he answer the phone.

"Aaron clam down! I'm not in labor! Jack and I have a question for you." Prentiss said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Is it okay if I call Emily mom and is it okay if she called me her son." Jack asked.

"Yes, it's okay." Hotch told his son on the phone.

"Will mommy be mad at Emily and me if you do?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No, she won't be mad at you if you called Emily mom and she won't be mad at Emily either if she called you her son. I think your mommy will be happy about that." Hotch said. "Can I speak to Emily for a moment?" he asked.

"Okay daddy. Daddy I love you." Jack said into the phone.

"I love you too buddy." Hotch replied back.

Jack handed the phone to Emily.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Prentiss asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you and Jack called. I just needed to here both of your voices." Hotch told her.

"Rough case huh?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah, so how is the baby?" Hotch asked.

"The baby is fine." Prentiss said.

"That's good. I better get back to work now. And Emily I almost forgot to tell you this. I love you." Hotch said.

"Aaron I love you too." Prentiss said.

Hotch went back to work and Prentiss and Jack watching a movie together and then went to bed.

* * *

The end of chapter eight. Please review and one more chapter after this.


	9. Chapter 9 The Arrival

Description: The baby finally arrives.

Disclaimer: I only own the baby in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

The team is all gathered in the visitors lounge in the maternity ward at the hospital along with Elizabeth, Will, Henry, Jessica and Kevin. They are waiting to go into the room where Prentiss, Hotch, Jack and the baby are.

"Does anyone know if Hotch wore a suit and tie today?" Rossi asked the others.

"I don't know if he did." Morgan said.

"Why?" Reid asked confused.

"Uh… Spence what do you think we're doing here at the hospital?" JJ asked cautiously, not knowing what his answer was going to be.

Reid sat there a few seconds in a state of confusion trying to think, what they are doing at the hospital.

"Oh now I remember Emily went into labor and I don't know if Hotch wore a suit and tie today either." He finally said.

"Let's hope for Hotch's sake that he didn't wear a suit and tie." Rossi said.

"Yeah, or Prentiss will probably choke him with his tie." Morgan commented.

"I'm glad I'm not in Hotch's shoes at the moment." Rossi said with a grin.

"If that happens, then it will go from the birth of a baby to the death of Hotch." Reid said.

About five minutes later Hotch rushes out of the delivery room into the visitors lounge, undoing his tie.

"Here take this! She was chocking me with it earlier!" Hotch said, while throwing his tie at Rossi before rushing back into the delivery room.

"Well that answers my question." Rossi said, while putting Hotch's tie in his jacket pocket.

"Mommy candy!" Henry exclaimed, as he ran to the vending machine and pounded on it with his hands.

"No, sweetie you had enough candy for today." JJ said.

"No!" Henry shouted, as he ran towards Will. "Daddy candy!" He said.

"Sorry, buddy, but mommy is right no more candy." Will told him.

Henry stood there looking at JJ and Will with his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip sticking out.

JJ and Will didn't cave into him, but Garcia did.

"Come on sweetie. I will get you some more candy." Garcia said when she took him by his hand.

"Garcia, no he's had enough candy today because of you." JJ said.

"How could you guys say no to this face?" Garcia asked while pointing to Henry's face. "And he's only had five already." She said, defending her actions.

"You're the one who doesn't have to take him home." JJ told her.

"I could take him tonight for you, but Kevin and I have plans for later." Garcia said.

Garcia and Henry walked over to the vending machine for a candy bar and came back to sit with the others.

"I wonder which one of us is going home with sixty bucks today because Emily is probably going to name the baby Butterfinger and then you three owe me twenty dollars each." Reid said pointing at JJ, Garcia and Rossi.

"Not so fast genius boy. She's naming the baby Payday." Garcia said.

"Both of you are wrong, Prentiss is naming the baby Snickers." JJ said.

"All three of you are going to have to hand over twenty dollars each to me because she's naming the baby Reeses Peanut Butter Cup." Rossi told them.

"What makes you guys think Prentiss is naming the baby after candy bars?" Morgan asked cautiously.

"When you were in surgery after getting shot, Hotch asked Prentiss if she had any names picked out for the baby. She didn't have any picked out, but Hotch did have some suggestions for names and Prentiss didn't really say too much about the names Hotch had mention to her. So the four of us each betted twenty dollars each that she is naming the baby after candy bars." Garcia explained.

"I doubt Prentiss is going to name the baby after candy bars and Hotch probably wouldn't let her." Morgan said.

"You never know about Prentiss." Reid said.

"You know what I'm going to ask her mother if she knows what Emily is naming the baby." Morgan said.

Morgan went over to Elizabeth and asked her.

"Ma'am do you happen to know what your daughter is going to name the baby?" Morgan asked.

"No, she didn't tell me, but I doubt she would name the baby after candy bars." Elizabeth said.

"Did she happen to tell you what she was having?" JJ asked Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth told her.

"Hotch and Jack didn't say anything to me either." Jessica said.

"You guys think we can in yet?" Garcia asked while staring at the door to the room.

"No, they probably want some time alone with the new addition to their family." Rossi stated plainly.

"Aw, but the can do that when they bring the baby home. I really want to see the baby now." JJ anxiously said.

"Me too!" Garcia said.

"I'm sure Hotch and they will let us know, when we can go back there. And you two can stop by their house anytime to see the baby because Hotch and Prentiss probably won't mind if any of us showed up." Morgan said looking at JJ and Garcia.

Elizabeth's cell phone started to ring all of sudden. It was Hotch telling her that she and the rest of them can come into the room now.

"Aaron said we can go back there now." Elizabeth said, after hanging the phone up.

They all got up from their seats and walked towards the room.

Once they step in their hearts immediately melted away at the site that was in front of them.

Emily was lying in the bed holding the baby in her arms, with Hotch lying at her side and Jack lying on the other side of her, holding his sister's hand and smiling at her. Both Emily and Hotch had loving expressions on their faces while looking at their two children.

They all gather around the bed one by one, smiling at the new family.

"I'd like to introduce everyone one to Prentiss Haley Elizabeth Garcia Rossi Morgan Reid Jareau Hotchner." Emily said softly not wanting to wake Prentiss, with a huge smile on her face.

"Why all the names?" Reid asked.

"Well the name Prentiss is named after my last name and the name Haley is to honor Jack's mom. Elizabeth is after my mom's name. And I named the baby after you guys because you all helped me out when I was pregnant with her." Emily explained, while looking down at her daughter.

"I thought at first that Rossi, Morgan and Reid were the father and then I thought she was going to put Anderson for the last name." Hotch joked shooting Emily a smile. "Sorry sweetheart that was a joke." He quickly added, seeing the glare in her eyes.

"I suppose I forgive you and still love you Aaron." Emily said with a smile and a wink.

"Ah good because I don't think I could live without Jack, Prentiss and you in my life." Hotch said also smiling, before leaning over the bed and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"That's sweet." Garcia said.

"Does anyone happen to know Agent Anderson's first name is because I don't?" Emily asked.

"I kind of think his first name is Agent." Kevin said.

"Mommy I want to see the monkey." Henry shouted while tugging on JJ's pant legs.

"Sweetie it's a baby not a monkey." JJ said, while picking him up and letting him see the baby.

"That's not a monkey." Henry said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, that's Prentiss and she's a girl. She's like your friend at the park who is a girl." JJ explained to him.

"Girlfriend!" Henry said pointing at Prentiss.

"No way is my sister being anyone's girlfriend because she's not dating until she is about twenty-one." Jack said.

"Good thinking buddy." Hotch said to his son because the thought of his little girl with a boyfriend terrified him.

"Emily, can I hold her?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, you can, but you might want to ask her brother and father." Emily said.

Hotch and Jack both looked at each.

"We can trust you." Both Hotch and Jack told Morgan.

Morgan went to the side of the bed to Emily and she handed him Prentiss.

"You know what I'm like your hero because I took a bullet for your mommy and you." Morgan said, while looking at Prentiss.

"Thank you, for taking that bullet for my daughter and my wife." Hotch said.

"Anytime Hotch, wait a minute, when did the two of you get married?" Morgan asked shocked.

"We got married last month." Emily said smiling.

"Did you know about this Ambassador Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"No, it's the first time I heard about it." Elizabeth said.

"It's the first for me too." Jessica said.

"We're sorry we didn't tell any of you. We just decided last month that we wanted to get married and Jack is the only one who knew about it." Hotch said apologizing to the group.

"Congratulations!" Will said.

Everyone else congratulated Hotch and Emily on their marriage.

"Mom, do you want to hold your granddaughter?" Emily asked her mother.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Morgan, do you mind giving Prentiss to my mother?" Emily asked.

"Here you go ma'am." Morgan said, as he handed the baby to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went and sat in the rocking chair and with her granddaughter and rocked her.

"What do you think about your granddaughter mom?" Emily asked.

"I love her and she is beautiful and now I have two beautiful grandchildren that I love." Elizabeth said, while rocking her granddaughter.

"Aaron, what does she mean two grandchildren?" Emily asked a little confused.

"Em, your mother is talking about Jack." Hotch told her.

"I knew that. I just wanted to see if you knew." Emily said sarcastically.

Hotch just shook his head at her and smiled.

"Now, that I don't have any postings at the moment. I'm going to spend more time with my grandson and granddaughter." Elizabeth said, while giving Prentiss back to Emily.

"You're welcome by anytime to see your grandchildren." Hotch told her.

"Jack, sweetie, do you what to hold your sister?" Emily asked him who was still lying at her side.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed.

Emily handed him the baby to hold.

"Hey Prentiss, I'm your brother Jack. I'm going to protect you when mommy and daddy are away on a case or anytime you need protection from anything in your life." Jack said, while giving his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Aw that's cute." JJ said.

"You promise that you're not going to leave daddy and me and take my sister away?" Jack asked while looking up at Emily.

"I promise you that I'm not going to leave you and your dad and take your sister away." Emily told him.

"Daddy, can you take Prentiss?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"Because I want to give mommy a hug." Jack said.

"Sure buddy." Hotch said, while taking his daughter.

Jack hugged Emily.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

"Because I love you." Jack explained.

"I love you too." Emily said giving Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Hotch just smiled at his son and wife and he smiled down to his daughter who is sleeping in his arms.

"You know when Prentiss gets older we have to tell her how her mommy burnt her Uncle Dave. Well more like grandpa." Morgan joked.

"Rossi, what did I tell you about trying to make my mother wife number four?" Emily asked.

"Dave, please tell me you didn't get married and it better not be Elizabeth because it's kind of strange thinking of you as my father-in-law." Hotch said, still holding Prentiss.

"I'm not married and I'm not married to Elizabeth you can ask her." Rossi said.

"No, he's not married to me." Elizabeth said.

"Morgan, what's your mother's number?" Rossi asked while getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I just wanted to call her and see if she wanted to be wife number four." Rossi said.

"I'm sorry about saying that you're grandpa. I take it back, but you're not calling my mom to be your wife." Morgan said.

"Don't worry I'm not getting married. Three ex-wives is enough for me and I just did that to get you to take back calling me grandpa." Rossi said.

"Kevin and I are going to go now because we have plans for tonight, but we will stop by when you guys bring the baby home." Garcia said, as she and Kevin walked out of the room.

"We better get going too so we can put Henry to bed." Will said.

"Yeah, we better head home now. See you guys soon." JJ said, as she took Henry's hand.

"Bye girlfriend!" Henry shouted as he walked out of the room.

Everyone in the room just laughed when Henry did that.

Morgan and Reid were the next ones to leave.

"I'm going to go now and here's your tie." Rossi said, as he took the tie out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Hotch.

"We have a question for the two of you." Emily said, to Elizabeth and Jessica.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aaron and I were talking earlier before you guys came in. We were wondering if you two would watch them when I go back to work because we want to keep Jack and Prentiss together." Emily explained.

"Elizabeth, we understand if you can't because of your postings and Jessica we understand if you don't want to watch Prentiss." Hotch said, hugging his daughter close to his chest.

"I will watch them when I have no postings and I'm glad the both of you asked me." Elizabeth told them.

"And I will watch them anytime you guys need me too. I may not be Prentiss' biological aunt, but Jack and her shouldn't be apart and if Prentiss wants to call me her aunt I have no problem." Jessica said.

"Thank you! Both of you." Hotch and Emily said.

Five minutes later both Elizabeth and Jessica leave.

About twenty minutes later Hotch and Emily gets a surprise visitor.

"Uncle Sean, you have to see my sister." Jack said when he saw Sean come in.

Sean went over to where Hotch was standing and still holding his daughter closer to his chest.

"She's beautiful." Sean said when he saw his niece for the first time.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

"Jack, do you like having a sister?" Sean asked while pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

"I love having a sister because I have someone to play with and protect." Jack said.

"I'm glad you love your sister and you're just like your dad because when we were growing up your dad always watched out for me." Sean told him. "I better get going now so you guys can get some rest and what did you name her again?" he asked.

"Her name is Prentiss Haley Elizabeth Garcia Rossi Morgan Reid Jareau Hotchner." Emily said.

"That's a long name, but a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Sean said. "I'm going to go now. Bye and hope to see you guys soon." He said, as he stepped out of the room.

About an hour later Hotch was walking around the room trying to get Prentiss back to sleep and Jack was sleeping in the bed with Emily watching him.

Hotch, finally got Prentiss back to sleep about thirty minutes later.

"She's finally asleep again. Do you want me to move him to the chair?" Hotch asked.

"No, he's fine here, but you can come over here and sit on the other side of me." Emily whispered not wanting to wake the two sleeping children.

Hotch went over to the bed and handed Prentiss to Emily and sit on the bed with her.

"I finally feel like I belong." Emily said, as she laid her head on her husband's chest.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked while wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I moved around a lot when I was younger because of my mother's postings and I felt like I didn't belong sometimes because I was missing one thing in my life, which was a family and now I have family. I finally belong." Emily said with her head still on her husband's chest.

"You've always belonged, but you just didn't realize it." Hotch said wrapping his arms around his wife tighter and leaning down kissing the top of her head.

They laid there together watching their children sleep.

* * *

"Fairly tales do not tell children that dragons exist. Children already know that drangons exist. Fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed."- G.K. Chesterton

* * *

Well that's the end of the story. Hope you liked it. Please review.

I like to thank everyone who read this story, especially the ones who reviewed for it. I love you guys.


End file.
